Tornado Fang
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Tunnel Rhino in Mega Man X3 and Mega Man Xtreme 2. ''Mega Man X3'' In Mega Man X3, its uncharged form is a drill-shaped missile which delays for a moment before firing forward. Several drills can be launched in a spread pattern by tapping the FIRE button rapidly. Tornado Fang can also be used on certain walls to uncover hidden passages. When fully charged, the X-Buster gains a drill tip that will remain until the user releases the FIRE button. If X tries to climb a wall with this weapon charged, the drill will stick into the wall, holding X in place until the player lets go or when all Weapon Energy is depleted. Tornado Fang is particularly strong against Volt Catfish, Byte and Press Disposer. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it functions in the same manner as it does in Mega Man X3; however, upon pressing the B Button, three drills will be fired at once instead of a single drill. Unlike in Mega Man X3, these drills will explode as they leave the screen, but it is merely for visual effect. When charged, a gigantic drill appears and stays attached to X's buster for approximately 7 seconds before disappearing. Unlike in Mega Man X3, having this drill attached will not drain any Weapon Energy, but the player will not be able to stay on walls with the Tornado Fang burrowed into it. In this game, Tornado Fang is the weakness for Neon Tiger, Velguarder, Isaz and Sowilo, Sigma's last form and Wheel Gator. When using Tornado Fang, it should be noted that if the player attempts to charge this weapon by pressing and holding the B Button before closing the subscreen or by shifting though other Special Weapons, the uncharged version will automatically fire, wasting Weapon Energy. If the player wishes to simply use only the charged version of Tornado Fang without firing a normal shot first, the player must either deliberately make X contact an enemy before holding the B Button, or, when fighting a boss, by equipping the desired weapon first, then holding the B Button down as the boss's health fills up. Alternatively, the player can also switch to a different Special Weapon, pressing and holding the B Button while X is present on the screen, and while still holding the B Button down, the player can open the subscreen and select Tornado Fang; once the subscreen is closed, X will begin to charge up Tornado Fang without wasting any Weapon Energy. Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man X3'' Damage values in units in Mega Man X3. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Gallery MMX3-TornadoFang-Sprite.png|X equipped with Tornado Fang. PXZTornadoFang.png|X using Tornado Fang in Project X Zone. X3DrillFang.jpg|X using Tornado Fang (misnamed "Drill Fang" in this page) in the Rockman X3 manga. X3TornadoFangCharged.jpg|X using a charged Tornado Fang in the manga. ''Mega Man X3'' screenshots MMX3-TornadoFang-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang2-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang3-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang4-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang5-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang6-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC2-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC3-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC4-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-BYT-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-VLG-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-PD-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-PD2-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-B-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFang-B2-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC-BYT-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC-VLG-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC-PD-SS.png MMX3-TornadoFangC-B-SS.png ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' screenshots MMXT2-Get-TornadoFang-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang3-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang4-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B3-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B4-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B5-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B6-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-B7-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-VG-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-VG2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-IS-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-IS2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-IS3-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFang-SG-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-B-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-B2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-B3-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-VG-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-IS-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-IS2-SS.png MMXT2-TornadoFangC-SG-SS.png Trivia *In the official art of Mega Man X using Tornado Fang, his armor is depicted as being blue-and-ivory; in Mega Man X3 however, the color scheme for his sprite is turquoise-and-tan, possibly to differentiate itself from X's standard color scheme. See also Similar Weapons *Spread Drill from Mega Man & Bass Counterpart to this Weapon *Drill Crush from Mega Man Xtreme 2 es:Tornado Fang Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X3 items Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 items